Hostage
by Mistheart150
Summary: Danny and his family have been kidnapped, and the only way to leave is to reveal himself. Reveal fic. Plot by SapphireSwimming.


**This has been an on and off thing ever since I started it nearly a month ago. Credit to SapphireSwimming for the plot.**

**I obviously ****_do not _****own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

_Hostage_

Danny banged his head against the wall for perhaps the tenth time in as much as a matter of minutes. Really, it was the only thing he _could _do, with his hands cuffed behind his back with phase-proof shackles as they were. He stared at what was in front of him. His family were all chained to the wall in front of him, and every time they even mover a finger they were shocked, so they had no choice but to hang there and keep breathing.

I'm sure you are asking 'why are they chained to a wall anyway?' Well, Vlad had decided to be even more fruit loopy than usual (if that's possible) and kidnapped the entire Fenton clan and chained them in a room somewhere inside his mansion-castle...thing. As Plasmius of course. Heaven forbid that they should suspect Vlad _Masters _would have anything to do with this. There he had stated that unless Danny told his family his little _secret_, they would all be stuck there.

Danny had fought as hard as could while still human, but had finally stopped, realizing it was futile.

"Danny, what was that ghost talking about? What secret? Does it have anything to do with you always coming home late?" Maddie called out to him.

"And you shirking on your chores?" Jack added.

"Not to mention your grades are plunging rapidly and you come home littered with cuts and bruises," Maddie contenued.

"AND you don't do your chores."

Danny frowned. "You already said chores."

"Yeah, but when you don't do them, I get stuck with them," Jack said.

Danny thought this conversation sounded really familiar. Sighing, he nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"You know you can tell us anything, right Danny?" Maddie asked.

Exchanging a glance with his sister, Danny nodded again. He figured he would tell part of the truth and work from there. "It's because...I hunt...ghosts."

"What?!" his mother exclaimed. "Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

His father had a different reaction. "My son is hunting ghosts!" he exclaimed proudly, his voice echoing around the room.

Danny winced, rubbing his ear on his shoulder. "Yes mom, I do, but I'm not going to let that stop me."

Maddie sighed. "Well, I suppose it's to late to say you can't now. But I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever encountered Phantom?" Maddie demanded.

Danny froze, then nodded slowly. "He really is a good ghost. If it weren't for him and some...encouragement, I wouldn't be out there. I help him fight ghosts, and before you say anything about him manipulating me and the town, waiting to exact some ulterior plan, I'm going to say right now that I know him better than you will ever believe. I won't stop ether." He said the last part angerly, his frustration with Vlad and his own double life seeping into his voice.

His parents were gaping at him. "But-" Jack began.

"No," Danny said. He chuckled darkly. "The only way for you to understand is to see it for yourselves. Though," he craned his neck to look at his shackles, "I probably don't have much choice anyway if we want to get out."

"See what?" Maddie said nervously.

Danny shrugged. With out warning, bright white halos erupted from his waist, traveling up and down his body. He refused to look at his parents as the transformation completed. He waited for his parents to say something. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "So, mom, dad. Am I still a lying ghost? What will you do now that you know that your own son is the very thing you hunt?"

Both parents were shocked. Not only was their son a ghost, but he was _Phantom_, the ghost who had shot at them, kidnapped the mayor, robbed various places for a time, among other things. Finally, Jack broke the silence. "But- but how? That's impossible! Humans can't have ghost powers."

Danny snorted. "Not with out a ghost form they can't. That's why when all the kids at school got sick a while back. There was this ghost bug that gave them powers, but if they hadn't been cured, they would've all died." He sighed as he changed back to human. "As for how, remember when the portal suddenly started working?" His parents nodded. "Well...that was me. I found out why it wasn't working. Dad, you had placed the ON button inside the portal, and I...pressed it...while it was still plugged in."

"But that kind of electricity should have killed you!" Maddie exclaimed.

Danny laughed hollowly. "It did try pretty hard. Hurt like heck. Even I don't understand how I'm not fully dead." He shuddered, then grinned lightly. "Even still, after everything that's happened to me, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Half-dying gave me a chance to really live." Looking at his parents, he saw hurt, guilt, pride, and was that a bit of disappointment he saw? He then looked at Jazz. "So...I told my secret. What now?"

Jazz shrugged. "You know him better than I do little brother."

Maddie looked at Jazz, realizing that... "You knew? You knew and didn't tell us?"

Jazz nodded. "It was Danny's secret to tell, not mine. I didn't even tell _him _I knew until a few months after I found out."

Danny nodded and then groaned. "Okay Vlad, they know now. Can we leave yet?" he called to the ceiling. They waited in silence for a few more minutes, then Vlad finally phased through the ceiling.

"Ah, it took you long enough little badger." Vlad waved his hand and the cuffs and chains vanished. He then turned to Danny. "I'll leave you to it. Until next time, son." He vanished as well.

While Danny was rubbing his wrists, he was suddenly tackled in a hug. He looked up in surprise at his mom. "Wha...?"

"Oh Danny, we're so sorry!" she cried.

"About what?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"For hunting you. All this time and it turns out we've been hunting our own son," Jack told him.

"Guys, it's not your fault, really. I was the one who never told you," Danny said. In his eyes, he should be asking for forgiveness from them for lying to them for so long. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"How?" Jack wondered, looking around for a non-existent door.

"Duh, ghost powers," Danny responded, rolling his eyes and changing to Phantom again.

"Oh, right." Jack looked slightly embarrassed.

"Could we ask you some questions?" Maddie gazed at her son.

"When we get home. And no painful experiments either." Danny grinned.

"Can you really carry all of us?" she asked anyway, eying Jack.

"I've held up a full school bus, I could easily carry you three," Danny replied with a chuckle, knowing exactly why his mom had asked. "Come on." He grabbed his parents by their collars and let Jazz climb onto his back. With that, he lifted off, turning intangible to go through the roof, then quickly flew away, knowing that his life would be a little easier now.

* * *

**Okay, that...was kind of bad. Oh well. And SapphireSwimming, I know this isn't exactly how you planned it, but it's how I interpreted it, so...yeah. Review if you want, but no flames. I have the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick if you do one.**


End file.
